


Somewhere Beneath the Moon

by kingiamesbible



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Enjolras, Stargazing, Stars, disgusting amounts in fact, only for a short time though don't you worry kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingiamesbible/pseuds/kingiamesbible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire go star gazing, but Grantaire isn't really looking at the stars. Well, not the ones in the sky at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Beneath the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I haven't uploaded anything here in ages and its looking kinda barren so have this garbage while I continue work on longer stuff (I hope you enjoy it though! <3

It wasn't the first time they had jumped the fence in the dead of night, quietly and warily, just so they could spend a few hours lying under the starry sky together.

Spring nights were always pleasantly warm, with a gentle breeze blowing through the trees and making the grass sway and brush against the teens' legs. Enjolras was usually the one to suggest they go for midnight walks when neither of them could sleep, and of course Grantaire was happy to oblige, and the two of them would leave their apartment and venture into the streets of Paris, bathed in the milky light of the moon and drinking in the soft noises of the city. The gentle rippling of the river and buzzing of fireflies stood in place of conversation; the mutual lack of chatter was peaceful and comfortable and always had been, just as the intertwining of their fingers made them both feel secure and serene.

These strolls were usually an excuse for Enjolras to put forward the idea of sneaking into the park, loving the thrill of disobeying authority as he did, and really Grantaire was in no place to refuse when he was so distracted by how his boyfriend's eyes glinted like sapphires when they caught the light. So they ended settling down next to each other on the soft grass, lying on their backs with the faces towards the indigo expanse of sky dusted with stars, listening to the wind and the sound of each other's breathing. They kept their hands gently resting side by side, knuckle against knuckle, feeling every twitch in the others' fingers. Enjolras always got a dreamy look on his face as he stared up at the twinkling specks of light, dotted amidst paintbrush strokes of cloud, his eyes heavy lidded as if he was in a trance and a small smile gracing his features. The stars transfixed him; he found them fascinating in a way he found few other things fascinating, and he watched them with a similar passion in his heart as was present when he spoke about justice and liberty. Grantaire, however, was less intrigued by the night sky and its wonders, and more captivated by the freckles on Enjolras' face which really showed in the dim purplish light of early morning.

While Enjolras kept his eyes up, Grantaire looked to the beauty at his side, fighting the urge to trace his fingers over the constellations speckled over Enjolras' cheeks. His eyes shone and twinkled like the moonlight was bouncing off the ocean, and Grantaire found himself falling a little bit more in love with the sight of him every second. While the blond's thoughts were of space and sky, the boy beside him could only think of how his curls looked like spun gold, and his skin was as perfect and smooth as porcelain, and the slow rising and falling of his chest was hypnotic and wonderful. Just his presence, his existence, made Grantaire giddy. The fact that he had breath in his body was a miracle. Waking up next to him each morning, lanky, freckly arms wrapped around the other's chest, was like being in a dream. Enjolras was his dream come true.

"Aren't they beautiful tonight Grantaire?" he said suddenly, rousing the dark haired boy from his blissful state.

"Hm?" Grantaire said by way of reply, blinking to see that Enjolras was now facing him, the almost childlike smile still on his face.

"The stars," Enjolras prompted, propping himself up on his side and raising his eyebrow at his companion.

"Oh, right." Enjolras sighed exasperatedly. "Oh, you weren't even looking at them were yo-"

He stopped, blinked, sat up properly with his legs crossed, and looked away from Grantaire. Then he glanced at his lap as a blush started to spread across his cheeks, making his freckles even more noticeable than before.

Grantaire followed him in sitting up and crossing his legs, keeping his gaze fixed on the blond as he opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for words that usually came so easily to him.

"Were you," he began, turning back to Grantaire with a rare look of bashfulness from under his lashes, "just looking at me the whole time?"

"Why look at the stars when I have something even more gorgeous lying next to me?" Grantaire replied softly, placing his palm on Enjolras' cheek and brushing his thumb over the freckles just beneath his eye.

Enjolras' face lit up with a radiant beam, and his cheeks once again flushed under Grantaire's hand, but he chose to look down again shyly at his crossed legs instead of holding the other's gaze.

"I'm not that pretty," he murmured, smiling at his lap and finding Grantaire's hand with his own.

"You're more beautiful than any star," Grantaire insisted, lifting his chin gently and smiling at him. "You're just-" He broke off, taking a deep breath in and averting his eyes away from Enjolras's. It was his turn to look embarrassed.

"What?" Enjolras asked softly, snatching the other's hand as he pulled it away from his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sorry," Grantaire murmured, his face growing suddenly sad. "I'm distracting you."

"Oh. Okay."

There wasn't anything he felt like he could say to that. Reluctantly, he let Grantaire's hand go, and watched him turn his face towards the sky with a despondent expression. Everything suddenly felt very cold; there wasn't the familiar brush of fingers anymore as Grantaire was resting both hands in his lap and seeming to tense his body up. Something told him he had done something wrong but he had no idea what it could be. It was rare to see Grantaire look so crestfallen like this.

At the musain he was always cheery and laughing, or at least smiling, and when he was with Enjolras he either grinned in a similar fashion or spoke loudly about his opinions or sang with passion in his voice. Sometimes he was quiet but he was never really silent. Sometimes he looked sad but it could never be described as unhappy. This stillness from the man beside Enjolras now was something new and terrifying. He was silent and unhappy, but Enjolras didn't know what to do about it or what had brought it on. He thought back to their precious nighttime adventures, trying to figure where he had gone wrong. What was different about this time?

Then something dawned on him. If he remembered correctly (and he liked to think his memory was of a good standard) they never spoke when they went out walking. They may exchange a word or two but there was never a conversation flowing. Enjolras wondered if Grantaire had said something that triggered him into feeling upset over something. Not knowing infuriated Enjolras, but he knew that if he questioned Grantaire he would deny that there was any trouble. Grantaire was self dependent before anything else. He could get by on his own, and unlike Enjolras he didn't feel the need to have all eyes on him and all ears at his attention all the time. Enjolras had support. He had people feeding him praise all the time and people admiring him everywhere.

Grantaire had none of that. He didn't have the constant reminder that he was respected and looked up to. He didn't seem to want it, as he gave Enjolras endless compliments and seemed to settle for none in return. He had endured the blond's cruel remarks and harsh rejection for years without complaint. And even now, as partners, Grantaire seemed to require minimal kind words to want to stay by Enjolras's side. On many occasions he had admitted that without Enjolras, he would feel no requirement to continue believing in anything other than the contents of a bottle of wine. He would stay with Enjolras until he met his maker, no matter what. Those were his words, so surely there was no need for Enjolras to remind him how valuable he was as an individual, or how smart he was, how special and talented and loved he was. Right? But maybe that was where the problem lay. The two men were sitting under the same sky staring at the same stars, but they felt worlds apart. Enjolras was loved, respected, and praised and he knew it. Grantaire was gloomy because he believed he wasn't any of those things. Who was there to tell him? Well, Enjolras thought, moving his hand up to Grantaire's cheek with a brand new goal for the night in his mind, who would it hurt if I was the one to tell him?

"Hey," he said quietly, making Grantaire turn towards him with a slight start, "you know the stars wouldn't be half as pretty if the moon wasn't up there too."

He watched as Grantaire's eyes widened, his mouth forming a small 'o' as he stared at Enjolras with the gleam returning to his eyes.

"What does that-?"

"I love you," Enjolras said, never more sure of his words, "I love you so much, and I don't tell you that enough, and I'm sorry. You're beautiful and you're smart and funny and talented and you don't hear that nearly as much as you should but it's true."

"Enjolras-"

"God, Taire, I love you," he went on, cradling Grantaire's face in his hands and watching his boyfriend's face as it bloomed into a smile brighter than the moon and all the stars, "you're my moon and I love being your star and I'd do anything to stay sharing the sky with you."

The smile didn't leave Grantaire's face. A blush was spreading across his cheeks and his eyes glistened under the light, and finally he let out a laugh that sounded slightly shocked.

"Apollo, jesus, you're really gay," was all he could manage, and Enjolras had barely opened his mouth to correct him and say he was bi, actually, when Grantaire pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt and kissed him in his usual soft, careful but still passionate manner, and Enjolras melted into it immediately. They laughed in between kisses, smiling through it all and just holding each other close in the empty park in the light of night making way for day, perfectly happy to forget in that moment that anything else existed outside their moon, their stars, their sky.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at g4vroche.tumblr.com :)


End file.
